dr_caresfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Cares: Pet Rescue 911/Critical Care Unit
This is the third chapter of Dr. Cares: Pet Rescue 911. Amy worked on Pawsitive Pet Clinic, and after that, Sherman moved her to Critical Care Unit. Level 21 - Dream Job *Amy enters the place. *Sherman: Amy, we're moving you to Critical Care. *Amy's surprised! *Amy: What?! Oh, that's wonderful news! *Jack: For the record, I want to let you now that I have some reservations about this. *Amy has a thought. *Jack: What with the phone interruptions, leaving early, coming in late... *Amy: I think you're great with animals Amy, don't get me wrong. *Jack: But in Critical Care, mistakes can cost lives. *Amy: I understand, I've been thinking about that too. *Jack: Amy, what's most important in an emergency? *Amy: Oh, well, professionalism? Punctuality? *Amy has an idea! *Amy:Oh, right! You've been trying to show me this for ages. *Amy: Act! I need to be more firm and decisive! *Sherman: Can you two just get to work already? *Jack: Come on Amy. Let's begin. *Sherman leaves the place, allowing them to start working. After the level *Amy and Jasper are on a date. *Amy: Today was so amazing! I got promoted! *Jasper: That's nice, Amy. Listen... *Jasper: I had something I wanted to ask you. *Amy: What's on your mind? *Jasper: You said your neighbors are always noisy, and are keeping you up at night, right? *Amy: It's the worst! *Jasper: And this apartment is quite... small... *Jasper: And we really like each other, right? *Amy: Well, I think so- *Newton goes to the plant pot. *Jasper: So, let's move in together! You can move into my apartment. *Amy: I dunno… It seems a little soon... *Jasper: Why wait? *Amy: Maybe we should get to know each other better first? *Jasper: Nonsense! The timing is perfect! *Newton flies to the table. *Amy: Well, what do you think Newton? *Newton: Nonsense! Nonsense! *bwaah* *Amy: Let me think about it, alright? *Jasper: Make sure you let me know soon though! *Newton looks at each and bwaah! *Jasper: Does this bird have a cage? *Newton: *bwaah* Rage! Rage! *Newton flies and goes to the stand and bwaah! Level 22 - Right Reasons *Sherman enters the place while they're working. *Sherman: Jack! This place is a mess! *Jack: Sorry Sherman. The night shift had a busy- *Sherman: If I want excuses, I'll ask for them! *Jack: Okay... Amy and I will spend some extra time today cleaning up. *Sherman: I should hope so! The Pawsitive Pet Clinic has a reputation- *Sherman: And what's this? *Sherman: This box shouldn't just be left out here! It's a safety hazard! *Amy: It's just a shipment of products we received just a moment- *Sherman: What did I say about excuses? *Jack: Um... that you'll ask for them? *Sherman: No! No excuses, Jack. *Sherman leaves the place. *Jack: Don't let him get to you. *Amy: You too! He shouldn't be so hard on you... *Jack: He is what he is, I suppose. *They go back to work. During the level *Amy cleans up the ward and unpacks the equipment. After the level *Jack: Amy, I've got a favor to ask. *Jack: Turns out one of the doctors on the night shift will be out of action for a while. *Amy: Oh no! What happened? *Jack: She's quite sick. I expect she'll be out for a few weeks at least. *Amy: So... we'll need to pick up some of the slack, right? *Jack: Exactly. Can I count on you to cover a few extra shifts this month? *Amy: Of course! *Amy received a text! *Jasper: Hey you. Fancy getting together again tonight? *Jack: Problem? *Amy: Nope! No problem. *Jack: Listen, Amy... I'm sorry for not supporting your promotion. *Amy: No, you shouldn't be. I know I messed up a lot... *Amy: I needed to get my priorities straight. *Jack: We're both in this for the right reasons. *Amy: Yeah, absolutely. The animals come first. Level 23 - Maggie *Amy receives a text. *Jack: Everything alright? Family emergency? *Amy: Yeeaaaah, it's fine. Just relationships, y'know? *Jack: Sounds complicated. *Amy: Yeah, it certainly seems it. But... should it be? *Jack: Ideally not. *Amy: I don't understand why he texts me all day at work. It's annoying. *Jack: Well, tell him. *Amy: I don't want to hurt his feelings though! *Amy: How do you say 'leave me alone', but nicely? *Officer Murray and Maggie enter the place. *Jack: Officer Murray and Maggie! Who's a good girl? *Jack calms Maggie down. *Jack: In for the annual check up? *Murray: Yes indeed. Police dogs need to be kept in tip top condition! *Amy: Well hello Maggie! I'm honored to meet a local hero! *Murray leaves the place while Maggie goes to the table and they go to work. During the level *Amy checks up on Maggie the Murray's police pet. After the level *Murray enters the place. *Murray: There's my good little girl! *Murray: Ready to roll? *Jack: As usual, she was the perfect lady. *Amy: No problems at all - she's ready for duty! *Murray: Well, what do you say to the nice doctors Maggie? *Maggie barks! *Jack: It was our pleasure. *Amy: Oh, I wish I could keep her! *Jack: We're always here for Maggie, Officer Murray. *Murray: Well, I'll be sure to ask for this great duo next time! *Murray: It was a pleasure meeting you, Amy. *Murray: It's nice to see a new friendly face around here. Level 24 - Wise Guy *Newton follows Amy, chirping. *Amy: Stop it! *Amy runs away. *Newton: *bwaah* *Newton follows Amy. Amy and Newton enter the place. *Amy: Morning Jack! *Newton: Morning Jack! *bwaah* *Jack: Is there an echo in here? Who's this little guy? *Amy: My grandfather's parrot, Newton. *Jack: Well, it's nice to meet you, Newton. You're rater clever, aren't you? *Newton: Are you? Are you? *bwaah* *Amy: Would you mind if he stayed here today? *Amy: He's seemingly decided to just keep following me wherever I go. *Amy: And he outright refused to stay at home... *Jack: No problem, so long as he doesn't distract us. *Newton: Party! Party! *bwaah* *Jack: Alright wise guy. Enough of that. *Amy's surprised! *Amy: Wow! Normally he only listens to my grandfather! *Jack laughs and Newton leaves. They go back to work. During the level *Newton is sneaking into the unit. Amy's making sure Newton doesn't cause trouble. After the level *Newton enters the place. *Jasper: I'm waiting outside. Got us a nice reservation! *Jack: Busy evening tonight? *Amy: Yeah. Another date with my boyfriend. *Jack: You don't seem too excited? *Amy: No, it's not that. I really like him, but... *Amy: He asked me to move in with him. *Amy: We've only known each other for a couple of weeks! *Jack: Sounds like a tough decision to make. *Newton: Cake! Cake! *bwaah* *Jack: What did I say about distractions, wise guy? *Amy: How ARE you doing that? *Amy laughs. *Amy: Oh, that reminds me. I so need to tell you about Newton's stowaway adventure! *Jack: A stowaway huh? I'd love to hear it... *Jack: Come on, I'll walk you out. *Amy and Jack leave the place. Newton looks around. *Newton: *bwaah* *Newton leaves the place. Level 25 - This BF Thing *Amy and Crystal enter the place while Jack's using a sink. *Amy: Seriously, I'm so lost when it comes to this boyfriend thing! *Amy: Help me Crystal! *Crystal: You worry too much! You're AMAZING together! *Amy: I think I need a break from boys... *Amy: I'll pick you up after work, let's go to Verity! *Amy: Okay - see you then! *Crystal leaves the place. Amy has an idea. *Amy: Hey Jack, do you need to stay late tonight? *Jack: Nah, I don't think so. As long as nothing big comes up today. *Amy: Oh, that's great! I'm really missing my friends. *Amy: It's been so busy I haven't really stayed in touch! *Jack: I know what you mean. *Jack: Thanks for all your hard work lately. It doesn't go unnoticed. After the level *In the Verity Club... *Amy: It's been so CRAZY at work lately! *Amy: I mean, it's been amazing. But I've barely had a second to relax! *Crystal: Tell me about it! I haven't seen you in weeks! *They laugh. *Crystal: And how about Jasper? How's that going? *Amy: Well, he's handsome, and charming, and nice, but... *Amy: I feel like he always wants me around. *Amy: He even suggested we move in together. *Crystal: But that's a good thing, right? *Amy: No, I know... But, he gets so grumpy when I'm busy. *Amy disagrees. *Amy: I feel like I'm failing at this whole having-a-boyfriend thing. *Crystal: Nonsense. You're a strong, independent woman! *Crystal: He should respect you for that. *Crystal: You have an important job, you know! *Amy: You're right. If he cares about me, he'll understand... right? Level 26 - Sure Man *Newton enters the place and Amy. *Amy: Morning! *Amy: Oh, hello Sherman. *Newton: Sure man. *bwaah* Sure man. *Jack laughs. *Jack: Newton seems to be picking up some slang. *Sherman: What's a Newton? And what's that bird doing here? *Amy: Oh, he just gets- *Jack: We're going to give him a check up. *Sherman: Ah, customers! Excellent. *Sherman: Now, get back to work! *Amy: Yes sir. We'll get started right away! *Sherman leaves the place. *Jack: Probably best to keep our pets at home, Amy. *Amy: I know! Newton just.. He. Won't. Leave. Me. Alone! *Newton chirps. *Jack: I understand. I love my pets too. After the level *They interact with objects and Amy thinks. *Amy: Oh! So, you were about to tell me all about your cool pets. *Jack: Right, well- *Amy receives a text. *Jasper: Hey workaholic. Haven't heard from you in a while... *Jasper: Got some time for me this week? *Amy is shocked! *Amy: I'm such a terrible girlfriend... *Amy responds to Jasper. *Amy: So sorry, Jasper! Work has been really busy! *Amy: Dinner tonight? *Jack: Sorry it's been so busy. *Amy: Oh no, not at all. But I'd better go! *Amy: DO you mind if I leave a little earlier tonight? *Newton: Sure man. *bwaah* Sure man. *Jack: Well, it's okay with Newton, so it's okay with me. *Amy and Newton leave the place, after Amy guides Newton. Level 27 - A Hero to Save *Jack: Well, looks like it's gonna be a busy day today. *Jack: I hope you're well rested! *Amy: Absolutely - I'm feeling great! *Jack: How about you, Newton? *Newton: Rootin'-tootin'! *bwaah* *They laugh. *Amy: You mentioned you had some pets, right? *Jack: I do. A dog and a cat. Who are suspiciously close friends, all things considered. *Amy: So maybe opposites do attract! What are their names? *Jack: A sneaky, silver cat named Sherlock, and huge black dog named Watson... *Jack: He's sometimes mistaken for a bear. *Amy laughs. *Amy: Oh, they sound like quite the duo! If I ever need a crime solved... *They laugh. *Amy: Nothing beats coming home to pets after a stressful day. *Jack: Yeah, well... After the level *This leads back to prologue, to the present-day. *Officer Murray enters the place. *Murray: Make way, make way! Gunshot wound coming through! *Amy and Jack look at Maggie upon Maggie entering! *Murray: We need some help here! *One doctor works at X-ray. *Jack: What's the situation? *Murray: Maggie got shot in the line of duty. *Murray: I think the bullet's lodged under her right shoulder. *Murray: It may be close to her heart. *Murray: Jack, Amy - please, do whatever it takes... *Murray: Maggie... She... *Murray has a thought. *Murray: She saved my life! *Jack agrees. *Jack: We'll do our best, Officer. *Murray leaves the place. Jack agrees. *Jack: Everyone, I need you all at your best tonight. We... *Amy : We have a hero to save! *Jack agrees. Level 28 - Now or Never *Jack: Something's wrong. Maggie's still in pain. *Jack: There must be still be a bullet fragment in there... *Amy: There is tiny blip on the X-ray, right up almost the heart. *Jack: It could be anything. And it's in a really tough spot to get to. *Amy: We need to do something... *Jack: She should be getting better! We checked everything! *Amy: Jack. You did great. You stopped the bleeding. *Jack: You too, Amy. You kept a cool head. *Sherman enters the place. *Sherman: You two! What do you think you're doing!? *Amy: Sir, we have a serious- *Sherman: Jack? *Jack: As Amy was saying, we have a serious situation. Bullet wound. *Sherman: And? *Jack: Well, we've done what we can so far. We've removed the bullet... *Jack: ...but we suspect there's still a small, sharp fragment near her heart. *Jack: Our options are limited. And risky. If we're wrong... *Amy: She's in a lot of pain. We need to- *Sherman: Does the X-ray show anything? *Jack: Nothing definite. We'll be going in blind. *Sherman: Absolutely not! We have a reputation to maintain. *Sherman: The PR blowback if something goes wrong - and it probably will- *Amy: What!? PR doesn't matter right now. *Amy: She's been getting worse since this morning! We need to save her! *Jack: I agree with Amy. Sherman, we do have options here. *Sherman: No. I have options, you two have orders. *Sherman: If she pulls through, wonderful. If not, there was nothing we could do. *Amy: But sir- *Sherman: I won't hear another word! We could get sued you know! *Sherman leaves the place, letting Jack and Amy start working. During the level *Amy checks up regularly on Maggie! After the level *The music starts. *Amy: Jack, it's now or never. I think we're running out of time. *Jack: If we do nothing, we'll lose Maggie. If we try to save her, we'll get fired. *Amy: No question. We need to do what's right. *Amy: We need to find, and remove that fragment - but just the slightest slip and- *Jack: You're right. Let's get started. Prep her for surgery. *Amy: On it. *Jack: If anyone asks, you did this on my orders. *Amy: Absolutely not! This was my idea! *Jack: I don't want you getting in trouble. I'm in charge, it's on me. *Amy: But- *Jack: Listen. This is what a real manager should do. Do you understand? *Jasper and his parents enter the place. *Jasper: Wow. You work... here? *Amy's shocked! *Amy: Jasper? What- *Jasper looks at Amy. *Jasper: Come on, Amy! My parents and I are taking you to dinner! *Amy: Jasper, I'm sorry. We have an emergency here- *Jasper: It's always an emergency with you! My parents came all the way- *Amy: This dog's life is on the line, Jasper! Dinner will have to wait. *Jasper: But, Amy, come on! And you still haven't said if you'll move in- *Amy is mad! *Amy: Out, Jasper! I'm not going to argue with you right now! *Jasper and parents leave and doctors are here. *Jack: Lock the doors. No-one gets in or out unless I say so. *Amy locks the doors and Jack turns on the digital clock. *Jack: Amy - you know the procedure, so walk me through it. *Amy: Okay, let's get started. *Amy and Jack are working on Maggie while other doctors are working. Hours and hours later... *And finally, Jack is calming Maggie. Amy is now a hero! Level 29 - Fired? *Jack: Well, I think she'll pull through. *Amy: She seems steady. Her vitals are strong. Oh, I hope she's going to be alright! *Amy works on Maggie. *Amy: Who's a brave girl? You are, Maggie! *Jack: She'll wake up soon enough, so we'll have a better idea then. *Sherman enters the place. *Jack: I'm going to call the precinct and let Officer Murray know how things went. *Sherman: What have you two done?! *Jack: We found and removed the bullet fragment. It was the only way. *Sherman: You ignored a specific command directly from ME! *Sherman: Both of you are in BIG trouble. You hear me? *Jack: Amy only did as she was told. It was my order. *Sherman: Then you are FIRED! You hear me, Jack? *They're shocked! *Jack: Yes, I can hear you. You are shouting, you know. *Sherman: All you had to do was to do what you were told!!! *Jack: No. We had to do what was right. *Sherman: We'll finish this after today's shift. *Amy's depressed. Sherman leaves the place. During the level *Amy cleans up after the operation! After the level *Sherman appears. *Sherman: Jack! In my office! Right now! *Murray enters the place. *Murray: How's Maggie? *Maggie: Woof! Woof! *Amy and Jack laugh. *Amy: Careful now! She still needs to rest. *Jack: But she's doing extremely well! *Murray: Oh, I was so worried! I thought she was a goner. *Murray: You worked a real miracle here! *Murray: Maggie's part of the family, you know. We'd all be lost without her. *Murray: Our unit really can't thank you enough. *Sherman goes to Murray. *Sherman: Indeed! We put out best and brightest on the case! *Amy: It was the least wo could do for a local hero! *Jack: She was very brave, even when she was in pain. *Murray: Are we OK to take her home now? Will she be alright? *Jack: Yeah, she seems to be healing up well. *Amy: But we'll need to do a fill check up this week. *Murray: Just give me a call at the precinct. *Murray: We need to tell the local papers about the unsung heroes! *Murray: Jack Hawkins and Amy Cares, right? *Amy: Yup! And Jack was the lead. *Sherman: It's Sherman's Team! Don't forget to mention the clinic! *Murray: Copy that, look for your names in the paper! *Murray leaves the place, while Sherman goes to the left. *Sherman: Right, well. I suppose wo could let this one slide. *Sherman: You two area on thin ice though, you hear me? *Sherman leaves the place, and Amy shoos him away, so Jack agrees. Level 30 - A Great Team *Amy enters the place. *Jack: Amy! I hope you caught up on some sleep. *Amy: Oh boy, did I need it! Feeling 100! Well... maybe 50%. *Jack : You did great, Amy. Thanks for doing the right thing. *Amy: You too! We made a great team. *Jack : Yeah. Yeah, we did. *Amy: Something's been bothering me though... *Amy: About the policies at the Pawsitive Pet Clinic. *Jack: Well... it's a business. It's not perfect. *Amy: But doesn't it bother you? I mean- *Jack: I know what you mean. And it does. *Jack: But we need jobs. And they have excellent facilities here. *Jack: Not to mention a very intelligent staff to learn from. *Amy thinks. *Amy: Well... for the most part. *Jack laughs. *Jack: You could always help out at the shelter if you like. *Jack: I volunteer on weekends. It's amazing, Amy. You should come with me. *Amy: Definitely! Oh, that sounds perfect! You don't mind? *Jack: Not at all. As you said, we make a great team. *They go back to work for the final day. After the level; Post-chapter *Amy interacts with scissors. *Jack: I'll send you the shelter's address later today, ok? *Amy: What time should I get there? *Jack: Whenever you like. I'll be around for most of the weekend. *Amy: Oh, I'm so excited! *Jasper enters the place. *Jasper: Amy? Are you busy? *Amy's shocked! *Amy: Jasper! *Amy: I'm sorry, again, about the emergency... But we- *Jasper: I wanted to see if you're free this weekend. *Amy's afraid. *Amy: Umm... I actually wanted to volunteer at the- *Jasper: Volunteer?! Amy, you work all the time! *Jasper: What about spending time with me? *Amy: Maybe you could come with me? Please? *Amy: It's an animal shelter! It'll really make a difference- *Jasper: And what about moving in together? *Amy: I'm sorry, Jasper. I think it's too early for us to- *Jasper opens cute. *Jasper: Yeah, whatever. Maybe I'll see you later. *Jasper leaves the place. *Amy: Jasper? Wait!